equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Las Pegasus
Powerful business interests in Las Pegasus have reacted with irrational and short-sighted alarm to the Civil War. They feared the nationalisation of industry, of government seizure to aid efforts in the war, that the winds of change sweeping through the Equestrian bureaucracy would uncover the mountains of corruption upon which this city in the clouds rests. Mayor Rokenhar was forced to secede, much against the wishes of the common pony. Now, the mayor faces a struggle to keep Las Pegasus neutral, and to prevent radicals from taking over the gem of the west coast. Lore The Gem of the West Coast Las Pegasus is one of the few floating cities in accessible to non-pegasi creatures, who are unable to walk on clouds. A series of pathways make up the streets of the city, connecting the island bases of one block of buildings to another. It is the city's luxurious hotels, casinos, and entertainment industry that have brought it the fame and international recognition it holds. The service-orientated economy is thriving, and though there is a lack of farmland to sustain the city, food has always been imported from elsewhere in Equestria. There's something for everyone here, from newborns and young partiers to elders looking for something new and exciting. But this paradise in the sky could not have come about without a cost. ] The city's roots are incontrovertibly tied to more sordid elements, who still hold a stake in the mayor's office. Town Hall is not a symbol of governance or of Equestrian authority, but of mob rule and cronyism. It is a bastion of capitalism. The mayor is but a figurehead. True power is wielded by the business owners and industrialists, who have taken advantage of this situation. They frequently violate many laws, but corruption and the bloated bureaucracy have prevented justice for worker abuses. That is not to say they are untouchable, though. Gladmane, one self-made entrepreneur, ran multiple hotels and casinos within the city. He was poised to control the entirety of the business market of Las Pegasus, but it was only through direct intervention from Princess Twilight Sparkle's closest companions that his unsavory tactics were exposed to the general public, disgracing him from his position, leading him to seek a new life in . Sudden Secession Complete anarchy has overtaken Las Pegasus. The police cannot keep up with the hordes of looters and criminals. The nation's food stockpiles are large, but will empty eventually. ] With Equestria nationalizing industries and giving its inefficient, outdated bureaucracy a much-needed overhaul to support the war against the , the casino lords and business interests decided to follow the example of the nearby and forced Mayor Rokenhar to secede from Celestia's rule. They feared that the new government would 'uncover the secrets to the magician's act', exposing decades worth of misdoings, and, seeking to save what they could of their fortunes, took take a last, desperate roll of the dice. A makeshift fence has been built around the perimeter of Las Pegasus' borders, and a constitution was drafted, albeit messy and full of contradictions. Mayor Rokenhar has been trying to keep the city under control as best he can, with help from his closest advisors, secretary Sugarquill and Chief Whitehorn. Sugarquill, shrewd and hardworking, works to assist Rokenhar in what ways she can from the office, while Whitehorn commands police operations around the city with enthusiasm and enforces authority by the mayor's terms. It will not be easy to keep control, and he must act quickly and smartly if he is to stop the reign of chaos. The Fight for Las Pegasus Nobody was prepared for independence at all, but some adapted more quickly than others. Grassroots networks of labor unions have been springing up, spurred on by Starry Plough, a known troublemaker seeking to empower and guide the workers of Las Pegasus. Starry Plough was incarcerated on the eve of independence, and though he waits in Forhorn prison, he holds considerable influence, and remains de-facto leader of the city's trade unions. They rally around him, and his syndicalists have already begun taking action to turn Las Pegasus into the city they've always wanted it to be. Another troublemaker though, Pine Chest, has been attempting to hinder their success with his paramilitary organization, the "Patriotic Citizen Army", or the PCA. The PCA are a nationalistic group which claim to fight for Las Pegasus' moral core, but in reality exist to combat what they believe to be communistic, which, in recent years, has expanded to include Princess Celestia and her rule over Equestria. Many take him as something of a "conspiracy nut". ] Now that the city has descended into anarchy, Pine Chest has seized this opportunity to bring control to the city and get rid of the communists in the process. He has even gone so far as to offer assistance to Rokenhar to this end. The royalists, with the largest amount of supporters by far, remain uncooperative with any of the other groups, and demand immediate re-integration with Equestria. The national guard, rife with incompetent and corrupt officers as a result of cronyism, is weakened further by the loss of loyalist troops who left for Equestria. The Socialist Citizen Liberation Army has been formed by unionists in an attempt at an insurgency, and the PCA's forces have mobilized. Each group guards the borders in the common interest of maintaining the situation, though they lack cohesiveness and fight in the city streets, as Equestrian rangers watch from just over the border. ] Las Pegasus is rife with issues. Old politicians. Nothing about the systems in place are suited for independence. The city and region as a whole aren't properly connected. Some corporations are supporting radical fronts, lacking faith in Rokenhar's administration, and there are double agents everywhere. Despite it all though, Rokenhar still has plenty of favors and contacts to call in. In these next few months, it seems the only way for anyone to make it through this tumultuous turn of events will be to gamble for all or nothing. Gameplay and Strategy Viva Las Pegasus Las Pegasus begins as a primarily focus and decision driven nation. National Focuses Las Pegasus begins in a four-way struggle for power, with each ideology attempting to take control. Relative to other nations, foci are initially completed very quickly and have the primary effect of changing party popularity, rather than strengthening the nation. Once stability is had though, the leader of Las Pegasus will be able to develop and reform the nation. The possibility of famine is best addressed sooner rather than later, when it might take a turn for the worse. Antipathetic Autonomy The first focus of Las Pegasus appears locked, but it can be manually bypassed. Independence is not wanted by the Harmonists, who begin with 85% popularity. If they stay above 50% popularity for 180 days, Las Pegasus will be re-annexed into Equestria entirely, ending the game. For the purposes of a free Las Pegasus, they are the true enemy, and should be the first ideology one reduces support for. The middle focuses will do just that, but depend on Equestria taking harsher war measures, and will not always be available. The left and right sections boost their respective ideologies, which may be necessary to reduce support for Harmony. The Harmonists receive additional support each day though, so it would be advised to keep a watch on their popularity. To keep the mayor in power, one will need to play the other parties against each other, ensuring none hold too much power. Various events will allow chances for increasing or decreasing support for an ideology. If support for Non-Aligned is greater than any other individual party at any point, the 'Checkmate' focus unlocks, allowing the mayor to bring stability. One need not complete all the foci to achieve this. The focus tree culminates in the Battle on the Big Boulevard, between the Fascists and Communists. Of these parties, the more popular will defeat the lesser, reducing the loser's support to 0%. At the same time though, the winner will lose the amount of popularity that the losing party held before the battle. Ultimately, both parties are weakened. After this focus is completed, the majority party of Las Pegasus triumphs. For a Fascist or Communist Las Pegasus, their party must triumph in this battle, while still remaining large enough to be the most popular party, before they can take over. The Mayor Wins Mayor Rokenhar has halted the efforts of the PCA and the Trade Unions, and can now begin reforming Las Pegasus. So what now? There are two time-sensitive areas of the new tree- the famine, and cementing the mayor's rule. If the famine is not dealt with swiftly, it could turn far worse, but can ultimately be fought off. If the mayor does not cement his rule, Las Pegasus may not stand. The Food Issue - ' In fighting famine, decisions will unlock to obtain food, adding bushels to the national stockpile. Focuses will unlock decisions to either trade for them or grow them. Trading takes more political power and has a higher chance of failure, but is twice as fast as growing food. Should the stockpile hold 5 or more bushels of food, the famine situation can be improved. Once the food supply has been secured, economic focuses will be unlocked, as will focuses dealing with foreign policy. '''Reinforcing the House of Cards - ' There will not be enough time to complete each focus, so prioritization must be done. Out of all the focuses, the most important one to complete is "Appoint an Heir", as Las Pegasus cannot meaningfully continue without it. Otherwise, none are strictly necessary. "Fairer Taxation" provides a national spirit reducing consumer goods factories, and is worth considering as well. The others can be taken through personal preference. Notably, the rightmost focuses of this section do not affect the city itself, but rather Rokenhar's personal life, and allow for different 'flavor' in the event once this section of the tree is locked off. 'Global Las Pegasus - ' The famine has been dealt with, and Las Pegasus may now deal with the nations around it. But how? Under the right circumstances, the may be appealing partners. Under this branch, a closer relationship will be fostered, allowing for an alliance and a larger military. Some southern oil will find its way into Las Pegasus, as will a few troops. Alternatively, it might be wiser to work with again. Equestria is likely far stronger than the Southern States, and will also provide industrial investments and continued immigration as well as research and military bonuses. Although the nature of such a deal demands Las Pegasus's old state under Equestria, they may work to stand as an equal in the United Ponies Alliance. Of course, there is always a reason to stand alone. Staying staunchly defiant will give Las Pegasus fighting bonuses and allow for decisions to expand via border wars into Equestria and the South. 'Reinforcing the Army - ' The army focuses can be taken at any time, and will allow for a stronger and larger military, several generals, and a new advisor. Additionally, a new tree will be unlocked, providing bonuses based on a specific doctrine. "Bomb the Tartarus Out of Them" deals with Superior Firepower, and provides research bonuses for artillery, infantry equipment, support technology, and anti-tank and anti-air guns, in addition to the doctrine bonus. Notably, the production cost of towed artillery is lowered by 10%, and infantry equipment reliability and soft attack are improved by 5%. "Outmaneuver the Tartarus Out of Them" supports the Mobile Warfare doctrine, giving bonuses to armor, motorized, mechanized, and aircraft research. Mechanized and armor will cost 10% less to produce. "Outsmart the Tartarus Out of Them" aids with Grand Battleplan developments, aiding research of engineers, pony technologies, and magical technologies. Unlike the other two branches, it provides three civilian factories, rather than two military factories, and will also spawn several units of Las Pegasus National Guard. Ponypower is also greatly increased, with 1.50% extra recruitable population, and a 10% greater recruitable population factor. A PCA Triumph General Pine Chest's PCA has triumphed after the chaos. The PCA's path begins with a short transitional focus tree focusing on General Pine Chest cleaning out the Reds and the Mayor loyalists from Las Pegasus to restore order to the city. After completing the focuses, Pine Chest will appoint a new pony to the position of mayor: himself, Southern oil baron Rockfeller, or HorseCo CEO Robert Horse. Pine Chest's Las Pegasus Pine Chest's Las Pegasus eventually grants a war goal on Equestria. Rockfeller's Las Pegasus Rockfeller's path grants a possibility to annex the Confederation, and also allows Rockfeller to attempt to ally with a major faction. Mr. Horse's Las Pegasus After becoming the new mayor of Las Pegasus, the enigmatic Mr. Horse begins to dismantle the PCA and institute his own Technocratic rule. His path grants war goals on Equestria, Lunar Empire, the Confederation, Buffalo Chiefdom, all four factions in the War in the South (Disciples of the Night, Baltimare Republic, Aztlan Free State, Celestial State), and eventually the Changelings and Stalliongrad. Mr. Horse can core all former Equestrian territories and declare his technocratic Equestrian successor state should he conquer Equestria. Victory for the Trade Unions The Birth of the Las Pegasus Army and Navy Shared Economy Tree The economy tree, unlocked after the famine is dealt with, consists of three mutually exclusive paths: "Self-Sufficiency", "Embracing Globalism", and "A Shrewd Economy". All three paths are present regardless of the political path taken, but only some are available depending on the political path chosen. ; Table of Political Paths and Economy Paths "Self-Sufficiency" focuses on building an autarkic economy. This path grants production of 30 steel, 12 chromium, and 12 tungsten, 3x 100% Synthetic research bonsues, 2x 100% Race technology research bonuses, more construction speed and factory output bonuses, and reduced production cost for Infantry Equipment and Artillery. "Embracing Globalism" focuses on building an global trade economy. This path grants 200,000 immediate ponypower (in two focuses), 5% faster research, more electronics research boosts, better immediate factory output, and slightly more civilian factories, infrastructure and building slots. "A Shrewd Economy" focuses on building a gambling economy. This path grants a 10% higher production efficiency cap, greater population growth, 5% fewer consumer goods factories ultimately, and more bonuses to industry research, along with an extra military factory. It also offers a greater immediate construction speed. All three paths offer two additional research slots. Technology Politics National Spirits Leaders Alternative Leaders Staff and Designers '''Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Material Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. ru:Лас_Пегасус Category:Countries